survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 1.41
Version 1.41 is an update for Survive the Disasters 2. Released on 10/19/2019. What's New * New disaster(s): Hot Potato * New Hyper disaster(s): Hot Potato, Mr. Happy * New Impossible disaster(s): UFO * Experimental Anti-Ghosting algorithm has been added. If the game thinks you are ghosted, you'll respawn after the round is over. * Pumpkin Bucket has been added to store (1 coin). * Most maps have been decorated for Halloween. * Green Hill Zone's Halloween map has been temporarily added. * Even more custom music composed by SkyTheFloof has been added! * Pacifist Mode has been merged with Standard. Pacifist Mode can be toggled OFF/ON in the menu. Playing in Pacifist Mode will award you bonuses. (2x disaster award, streak award, MVP and Last One Standing bonus). Dying in Pacifist Mode, you will not lose SR but you can gain SR by gaining streaks for your hard work. SR will be awarded twice as much if you reach streak milestone! * Pacifist Mode can be toggled OFF/ON in Hardcore. * Pacifist Streak leaderboard added for Hardcore. * Pacifist survivals will be merged with your standard survivals. * Earning badges now update your badge collection. You don't have to rejoin to update it. What's Changed * Crazy Robloxian now has a hit sound (Smack!) when attacking players while also screaming for hot dogs. * Murderers now make the knife wielding sound effect upon spawning, while also making the sound louder. * Using RbxThumb to load avatar images now. This prevents player icons not loading in the leaderboards. * First Aid Kits are no longer player-collidable. * Reduced the amount of assets that are needed to be loaded. * Slight changes to Cake and Zombies's AI. They will target randomly instead of nearest for a short time. What's Fixed * Fixed UFO sometimes zooming out of map bounds. * Hyper Zombified players dying shortly after spawning is fixed. * Fixed Murderers sometimes being able to throw knives through large parts. What's Nerfed * Normal Icicles now drop icicles at random positions 50% of times, while Hyper drops one nearby a player 75% of the times. Increased hit invulnerability time after touching the icicles to prevent being hit by the same icicle twice and icicles fall down a little bit slower. * Slowed damage tick for Normal/Hyper Green Zone by 20%. * Removed accidental code for Normal aliens breaking parts with their laser guns. What's Buffed * Normal/Hyper Icicles, icicles drop a little bit more frequently. * Removed hit invulnerability timer for Noobs. * Buffed Normal/Hyper Tiny Noob's health by 150% and removed hit invulnerability timer for their attacks. * Increased coin prizes for Daily Rewards. * Evil/Epic Duck's head now breaks map parts to make it easier for it to break buildings. * Impossible Caterdriller bury attack pattern changed to work like Hyper's and moves slightly faster. * Buffed Normal/Hyper Pizza Dude's pizza launch speed and accuracy to compensate for the smaller pizza hitbox change. * Buffed Guests for Guest Ambush walkspeed and damage. Removed hit invulnerability timer for their attacks. * Buffed Hyper/Impossible Ninjas' damage and walkspeed. * Buffed Normal/Hyper Zombies' damage and walkspeed. * Normal/Hyper Thieves walkspeed has been buffed. * Normal/Hyper Cake walkspeed and health has been buffed. * Normal Reaper's health and bloxxer has been buffed. His projectile attacks are also buffed. * Increased Hyper UFO's health from 5000 to 7500, while increasing its Blox Award from 2000 to 2250. * Increased no. of Shedletsky from 8 to 16, while decreasing spawn rate time. Buffed walkspeed. * Increased Black Mage's health from 5400 to 7800, while increasing her Blox Award from 1100 to 1400. * Increased Crimson Balrogs's health from 2800 to 4000, while increasing their Blox Award from 700 to 900. * Increased Crazy Robloxian's health from 5000 to 8000, while increasing his Blox Award from 999 to 1399. His torso now breaks map parts. * Increased Giant Zombie's health from 5000 to 7000, while increasing their Blox Award from 950 to 1200. * Increased Yojimbo's health from 5600 to 6800. * Increased Epic Ducks's health from 4500 to 5500, while increasing its Blox Award from 700 to 800, while increasing Hyper's from 8000 to 11000 health. Category:Updates